


Ambush

by QuietlyImplode



Series: Rescue Me [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Mission Gone Wrong, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyImplode/pseuds/QuietlyImplode
Summary: When they come for her; it’s 5 on 1. It’s not a fight she was ever going to win but still she fights as hard as she can.
Relationships: natasha romanov/clint barton
Series: Rescue Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Ambush

When they come for her, she’s not prepared.

When they come for her; it’s 5 on 1. It’s not a fight she was ever going to win but still she fights as hard as she can.

The thing about fighting is that it’s not like in the movies. You want to hit hard and fast and be as lethal as possible in the shortest amount of time. Adrenaline runs out quickly so it’s not something you can rely on; especially for long fights. Training, anticipation and knowing your enemy also reliable indicators of winning. Things, for this fight at least, she’s devoid of.

They hit her first with a short range emp. The electro-magnetic pulse shorts her night vision, takes out all surveillance and leaves her in the dark with only her glock as company. Natasha’s on the roof and she wishes that she had Hawkeye’s vision; in all sense of the word.

They ambush her, quickly, efficiently and quietly. Natasha manages to take the first out; with a quick shot in the head, but the second and third come fast, rubber bullets hitting her square in the chest. It tells her that they want to take her alive, but don’t much care for in what state. The metal baton takes her down and the truncheon hits over her again and again. It’s all she can do to protect her head.

The whole thing takes less than a minute before they have her in cuffs and manhandling her to their vehicle. Disorientated, she tries to fight back, which is quickly met with a taser in the back, and then an injection in the neck.

God she hopes that Clint finds her.


End file.
